<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baka Tayo? by janjandanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021134">Baka Tayo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie'>janjandanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, di ko na alam itatag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo Do, 29, NBSB. Lahat na ng kaibigan niya ay kinasal na at ikakasal na and to the rescue ang bff niyang si Jongin Kim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TH - 031</p>
<p>fake engagement au, lahat na kasi ng mga kaibigan ni kyungsoo ay kasal na, siya na lang ang hindi kaya pumunta siya sa isang boyfriend for hire site, pero teka....hindi ata pabor ang bff niyang si jongin kaya siya na lang daw ang magiging fake fiancee niya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baka Tayo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Una sa lahat kay prompter. Sana okay lang sayo na binago ko na dapat fake fiancee pero naging fake boyfriend lang.</p>
<p>Sana magustuhan nyo. First time ko sumali sa isang fest. Thank you in advance mga kaisooists!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasa isang restaurant ang magkakaibigan na Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Junmyeon at Luhan. Tulala ang tatlo sa singsing na nasa daliri ni Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ano na? Magsalita naman kayo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totoo ba to Baek?” Hawak hawak pa ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo totoo to! Ikakasal na ko mga te!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congrats Baek! Nako bigyan mo ng helmet yan si Chanyeol baka mauntog pa yan!” Sabe naman ni Luhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So kelan ang kasal? Para naman masave na namin yung date!” Si Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pinaguusapan pa lang namin yan para makauwi yung ate nya tsaka yung asawa. Ang dami naming kamag anak nastress na agad si mama sino sino iimbitahin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakakastress talaga magplano ng kasal kaya goodluck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grabe! Pinag uusapan lang natin to dati ngayon ikakasal ka na.” Naluluha na sabe ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niyakap ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. “Magboyfriend ka na kase para makasal ka na din! Sabe ko naman sayo marami kaming pwede ipakilala sayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayoko nga….” Nakasimangot na sya dahil napunta nanaman sa kanya ang usapan. Usapang walang boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang dumating ang pagkain nila ay panay lang ang kwentuhan nila. Kwentuhan tungkol sa buhay may asawa ng dalawa. Pinapayuhan na nila agad si Baekhyun. Habang nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo pero ang totoo ay inggit na inggit na siya. NBSB at virgin pa siya kaya naman ramdam na niya ang pagkatuyot ng buhay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay Kyungsoo!” Biglang tawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Naalala mo yung pinsan kong kinasal last month? Si Ruffa Mae!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh bakit ano meron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sa isang site niya nakilala yung asawa niya. Baka dun mo na mahanap ang forever mo. Subukan mo pag uwi mo send ko sayo mamaya yung link!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. Ayoko wala akong tiwala sa mga ganyan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano ka ba! Gwapo napangasawa non malay mo maka jackpot ka din. Basta sesend ko sayo mamaya! Try mo lang naman walang mawawala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga pala. Nagrespond na ba kayo sa invitation ni Irene? Para sa reunion?” Biglang singit ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hala oo nga pala no? Tatanungin ko muna si Sehun kung pwede siya para isasama ko siya.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ako din isasama ko si Yixing para naman hindi puro trabaho.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw Soo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Titignan ko pa. Next month pa naman yun di ba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo next month pa. At talagang pinaghandaan ni Irene yon kase sa resort nila sa Batangas gaganapin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagod na sumakay si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan niya. Sobrang dami nilang ginawa dahil minsan na lang sila magkita kita. Busy na sa buhay may asawa si Luhan at Junmyeon, madadagdagan pa ni Baekhyun. Samantalang siya busy lang sa trabaho. Iniisip pa niya ang reunion na magaganap. Paniguradong kukulitin siya ng mga dating kaklase tungkol sa pagboboyfriend at pag aasawa.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Palibhasa sila sinuwerte na.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nawala lang sa isip niya ang yon ng nag ring ang phone niya. Walang nakalagay na pangalan.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling….. 09xxxxxxxxx</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinagot naman niya agad to dahil baka emergency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi….” Hindi niya mabosesan ang tumawag dahil ang baba ng boses nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello sino to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakatawag ko lang nung nakaraan nakalimutan mo na agad boses ko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo at hindi napigilang mapatili. “Jongin?! OMG Jongin!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumawa ang nasa kabilang linya. “Nasan ka?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait nagddrrive kase ako. Malapit na ko sa condo. Tatawagan kita pag uwi ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay sige. Ingat sa pagddrive ha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkapark niya ng sasakyan ay nagmamadali si Kyungsoo na sumakay ng elevator. Hindi na siya makapag intay na tawagan ulit ang best friend nya na si Jongin. Sa ibang bansa kase ito nagtatrabaho bilang isang chef. At kahit magkalayo ay palagi pa rin silang nag uusap kapag weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas ng huling uwi ni Jongin kaya naman excited si Kyungsoo. Pagkalapag ng elevator sa floor niya ay nakita niyang may lalaking nakatayo sa harap ng pinto niya. Napangiti na siya agad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naka polo shirt ito at malapad ang likod nito. At nang humarap ito sa kanya ay agad na inangat ang dalawang braso hudyat na gusto nito ng yakap. Kaya naman hindi na nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo at tumakbo para salubungin ang kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Namiss kita Jongin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Namiss din kita Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sa sobrang higpit ng yakapan nilang dalawa ay amoy na amoy na ni Kyungsoo ang pabango ng kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung anong brand ito pero ang alam niya lang ay mabango to. Kasyang kasya siya sa bisig ni Jongin at gustong gusto niya yon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agad naman niya narealize na nasa labas pa sila kaya bumitaw siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teka pumasok muna tayo.” Habang binubuksan ang pintuan ay doon niya napansin na may dalang maleta si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit may dala kang maleta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dito ako dumiretso.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha bakit? Di ka ba sinundo nila tita?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi na ko nagpasundo at sinabe ko na rin na dito ako titira sayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “Dito? Ha? Bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit parang ayaw mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi naman sa ganun… tinanong ko lang naman..” Naka pout na si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinisil naman ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kaibigan. “Mas malapit sa lahat tong tinitirhan mo. Masyadong malayo bahay naming. At tsaka nandito ka e.” Sabay ngiti sa kanya ng napaka ganda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabe sobrang namiss niya si Jongin. Childhood bestfriend sila. Simula kinder sila ay schoolmate na sila at hanggang college ay pareho sila ng university na pinasukan. Nagkahiwalay lang sila ng makatanggap si Jongin ng offer mula sa ibang bansa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kumain ka na ba? Pagluluto kita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw tong kararating lang tapos ako pa ipagluluto mo. Tsaka kumain na ko. Lumabas kami nila Baek. Ikakasal na siya Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talaga? Pasabi congrats.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige. Ikaw ba nagugutom ka? Umorder na lang tayo gusto mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akala ko ba kumain ka na?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pwede naman ulit ako kumain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinurot nanaman siya ni Jongin sa pisngi. “Kaya lalong lumalaki tong pisngi mo e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw ah nakakailang kurot ka na ah. Kuhanin mo phone ko sa bag ikaw na umorder magpapalit lang ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ay nakahiga na si Jongin sa sofa niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza na lang inorder ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tumayo ka na jan magpalit ka na o kaya maligo ka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit?” inamoy amoy pa nito ang sarili. “Di naman ako mabaho.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala akong sinabe Jongin. Tsaka malamang ilang oras mo na suot yan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kusina at kumuha ng tubig sa ref. Habang umiinom ay napatingin siya kay Jongin na naghuhubad na ng polo shirt. Nabilaukan sa tubig si Kyungsoo pero diretso pa rin ang tingin sa kaibigan na kasalukuyan ng hinahalungkat ang maleta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo may mga dala pala ako para kila Tita at Tito.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sa kusina ba talaga to nagtatrabaho? Bakit parang sobrang batak?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi nito kaya di niya namalayan na nasa harap na niya to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uy! Ano ka na jan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tulala ka jan? Eto pala mga pasalubong ko sayo.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Bakit ba to nakahubad sa harap ko?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. Di mo talaga nakakalimutan mga gusto ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Syempre best friend kita e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakapamewang pa to sa harap niya na akala mo model at ginulo ang buhok niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maligo ka na nga don! Mamaya na natin ayusin yung bagahe mo pagkatapos natin kumain tutulungan kita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang dumating ang pagkain nila ay agad agad naman silang kumain. Sa tagal nilang nagkukwentuhan ay di na nila namalayan ang oras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jongin 11 na pala. May pasok pa ko bukas at magpahinga ka na din alam kong pagod ka na. Inayos ko na yung extra bed sa kwarto ako na magliligpit dito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tulungan na kita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wag na ako na. Sige na shooo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pagluto na lang kita ng breakfast bukas. Good night Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At tinupad nga ni Jongin ang sinabe niya na lulutuan si Kyungsoo ng almusal dahil di pa nadidilat ni Kyungsoo ang mata ay amoy na amoy na niya ang niluluto ng kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agad siyang bumangon at pinanuod to habang nagluluto.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sosbrang swerte ng mapapangasawa ni Jongin. Gwapo na masarap pang magluto.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busog ka na ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodmorning din Soo upo ka na jan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ewan ko sayo!” Hinampas nya pa sa braso ang kaibigan. “Goodmorning Jongin. So what’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me.” Nakatalikod na si Jongin kaya naman di na niya naabutan ang pamumula ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero dahil palaban si Kyungsoo. “E bakit wala ka sa lamesa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so you really want me for breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. Madalas nilang gawin to ni Jongin, ang sakyan ang isa’t isa. (ehem)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alam mo dalhin mo na lang yang niluto mo dito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano pala gusto mong dinner? Magluluto ulit ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprise me Jongin, ikaw na bahala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, san mo balak pumunta mamaya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sa mall. Mag grocery din ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano naman gagawin mo sa mall?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May mga di kase ako nabili kaya dito ko na lang bibilhin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang nagkukwento si Kyungsoo ay nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kanya. Maya’t maya rin nito pinupunasan ang labi ni Kyungsoo dahil medyo makalat kumain to. Masyado siyang spoiled ni Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..Jongin. Kapag lalabas ka yung mga saksakan tignan mo kung may mga nakasaksak. Yung gas tignan mo kung nasara mo maigi. Maglock ng pinto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo na oo na. Paulit ulit ka na e. Sige na umalis ka na at baka matraffic ka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin sinasabe ko sayo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang kulit!” Natatawa na lang si Jongin dahil sobrang nanay ng datingan ni Kyungsoo. “Sige na, ingat ka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simula papasok hanggang trabaho ay iniisip pa rin niya ang reunion wala ng urungan dahil naka oo na ang mga kaibigan niya kay Irene. Nahihiya naman siya hindi sumulpot. He’s already 29 pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin siyang nagiging boyfriend. Lahat na ata ng klase ng okasyon ay hinahanapan siya ng boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kelan ka magbboyfriend?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Bakit single ka pa rin?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wala ka bang manliligaw?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kelan ka mag aasawa?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natigil lang ang pag iisip niya ng nasa harap na siya ng pinto niya at naalalang magluluto si Jongin ng dinner nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin nandito na ko! Hmmm ang bango anong niluluto mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Malapit na to umupo ka na jan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang nagaantay para sa pagkain ay nilabas muna niya ang phone nya. Facebook. Twitter. Hanggang sa naalala nya ang nabanggit ni Baekhyun na site.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Subukan ko ba? Wala naman sigurong mawawala?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Binuksan niya ang convo nila ni Baekhyun at hinanap ang nasabi nitong site. Nang mabuksan niya to ay kinapa kapa muna niya kung papano to gagamitin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo mamaya na yan kakain na.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….oo wait lang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natigil lang siya ng biglang hablutin ni Jongin ang phone nya buti na lang at pinatay nito kung hindi makikita pa niya ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kumain ka na muna.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Opo.” Sinilip niya isa isa ang mga hinanda ni Jongin. “Ang dami! Hehe makakapag baon ako bukas makakatipid pa ko. Thank you sa dinner Jongs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their dinner ay nag offer si Kyungsoo na siya na ang maghuhugas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang iniintay na matapos si Kyungsoo ay pumunta siya sa living area at umupo sa sofa ng makapa niya ang phone ng kaibigan. Naisip ni Jongin na i-prank si Kyungsoo, gagawin niyang wallpaper ang selfie niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero pagbukas niya….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin may beer ako sa ref gusto mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit parang tulala si Jongin pero doon niya lang napagtanto na hawak ng kaibigan niya ang cellphone niya at tila may binabasa. Dahil sa sobrang taranta ay agad agad niyang hinablot ang phone niya. Wala namang kaso kay Kyungsoo na galawin ni Jongin ang phone nya pero ngayon gusto na lang niya lumubog sa lupa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘NAKAKALOKA KA KYUNGSOO!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakap yakap niya ang sarili habang hawak ang phone at pinagmumura ang sarili sa isip niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huy humarap ka na dito. Ako na kukuha ng beer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang maramdaman niyang pumunta na sa kitchen si Jongin ay doon na siya umupo sa sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagbalik ni Jongin ay agad nitong inabot kay Kyungsoo ang beer na agad naman niyang nilagok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uy dahan dahan.” Kumuha ito ng tissue at pinunasan ang baba niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sayang yung lamig e…” Yumuko siya dahil nahihiya siya kay Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nahihiya ka ba kase nakita ko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahan dahan siyang tumango. Sa sobrang hiya ay humiga siya sa sofa at tinakpan ang mukha niya. Nilapitan naman siya ni Jongin at inaagaw ang kamay niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.. wag ka mahiya. Kyungsoo ako lang to.” Tumatawa tawa pa to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh kase! Nakita mo naghahanap ako ng boyfriend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I know. Pero bakit doon ka naghahanap?” Tinatawanan pa rin siya nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabe lang ni Baekhyun….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you suddenly want a boyfriend? Nung nakaraan lang sabi mo di mo kailangan ng lalaki sa buhay mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kase e….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kase?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magrereunion kami.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin naman e!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ako na lang ata natitirang single don….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaya naghahanap ka ng boyfriend para madala sa reunion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…oo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Then let me be your boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo. “ANO?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I mean is fake boyfriend. Kesa naman jan ka pa kumuha, hassle pa. Edi ako na lang, libreng libre.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuminang ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabe ng kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papayag ka? Seryoso ba?!” Inalog alog niya pa si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talaga? TALAGA?! Jongin thank you!” Sa sobrang tuwa ay niyakap yakap niya ang kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. Nakatitig lang siya sa kaibigan habang nagpaplano ng mga dapat</p>
<p>nila gawin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….kaya dapat mapakilala muna kita kila Baekhyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kilala naman na nila ako.” Nagbukas pa ng isang can si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Syempre papakilala kita as boyfriend ko. Kilala ka na nila pero as best friend ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Di kaya mahalata nila yun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm naisip ko na yan. Kaya ilang araw bago yung reunion tsaka natin sasabihin. May 3 weeks pa naman. Sasabihin ko nung umuwi ka umamin ka sakin na matagal mo na kong gusto at doon ko narealize na gusto din kita. So what do you think? Okay ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinignan ni Jongin sa mata si Kyungsoo. “…hmm. Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you talaga Jongin. Mahal mo talaga ako.” Napayakap nanaman si Kyungsoo at parang naluluha pa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lasing ka na no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…hindi,” Naka pout pa to habang nakasandal sa braso ni Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halika na matulog ka na. May pasok ka pa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang mailapag ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama neto ay inayos nya ang kumot nito. Kumuha din siya ng basang towel at pinunasan ang mukha ng kaibigan pagkatapos ay hinalikan ito sa noo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sa loob ng dalawang linggo ay palaging nilulutuan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Natigil lang ng tatlong araw dahil kinailangan nitong umuwi sa kanila. Sinabi na rin ni Jongin kung bakit talaga siya umuwi. Nagpaplano na siyang magtayo ng restaurant dito sa Pilipinas at tuwang tuwa si Kyungsoo dahil mananatili na si Jongin sa Pilipinas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero kahit busy sila pareho ay binabawi naman nila ito kapag nagkikita sila sa bahay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo malapit na mag 5pm ano pa bang ginagawa mo jan ang tagal mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teka lang! Malapit lang naman yung mall dito. Di tayo malalate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ay nakapamewang si Jongin sa tapat ng pintuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tara na. Ikaw mag drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin… kinakabahan ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kabahan ka talaga kase di ka magaling magsinungaling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pagaanin mo naman konsensya ko!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. “Just relax Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang nasa loob na sila ng restaurant ay hindi na nagawang mag relax ni Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga  magaling magsinungaling sa mga kaibigan niya kaya naman kabadong kabado talaga siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napansin naman to ni Jongin kaya naman hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. At habang magkahawak ang kamay nila ay di nila namalayan na nasa harap na nila si Luhan at Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napatayo sa gulat si Kyungsoo. “Han, Jun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakakalokong ngiti ang binigay sa kanya ng mga kaibigan kaya hindi magkanda ugaga sa pagtibok ang puso niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nasan na si baek?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As usual late nanaman. Alam mo naman yun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baka napuyat nanaman!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natawa naman sila sa sinabe ni Luhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pakilala mo naman kami sa kasama mo Kyungsoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kilala nyo naman na si Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes best friend mo sya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kitang kita ni Jongin ang kaba sa mukha ni Kyungsoo kaya naman siya na ang nagsalita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin Kim. Best friend at Boyfriend ni Kyungsoo.” Sabay ngiti sa dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do Kyungsoo may utang kang kwento samin. Intayin lang natin yung maingay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaya nga ko nagpa dinner.” Medyo ngumingiti na sya. <em>‘Di pa naman siya nahahalata di ba?’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang dumating si Baekhyun ay hindi na natahimik ang lamesa nila buti na lang nasa isang private room sila dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na ganto ang mangyayari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang nagkukwento siya ng ginawa nilang(niyang) kwento ay kilig na kilig si Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally di na single si Kyungsoo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congrats!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Kyungsoo dahil napapansin naman niyang naniwala ang mga kaibigan niya. Nakokonsensya siya dahil ginawa niya to para lang sa pride niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakatanggap ng tawag si Jongin kaya naman nagpaalam itong lalabas para sagutin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo.” Tawag sa kanya ni Junmyeon. Seryoso ito kaya naman natahimik silang tatlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we love you right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo naman. Jun… bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga Jun bakit? Medyo kanina ka pa tahimik.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umamin ka na samin Kyungsoo. I know it already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang alin?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Anong alam nyo na hindi ko alam?” Umacting pa sya na parang si Alex sa movie na Four Sisters and a Wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At dahil mapagpatol si Luhan ay nakisama siya sa acting ni Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys…” Hindi talaga maloloko ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. Kahit noong college sila, siya ang madalas nakaka alam kapag malungkot, galit, kinikilig o nagsisinungaling ang isa sa kanila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang kinukwento ni Kyungsoo ang totoo ay hindi nila namalayang nasa labas lang si Jongin at iniintay silang matapos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Naiiyak na siya. “Para akong tanga masyado akong kinaen ng insecurities ko kaya ko to ginawa. Hindi ako nagiisip. Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo uy, okay lang. Kami ang dapat mag sorry sayo kase masyado ka na ata naming pinipressure na magboyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tahan na bakla! Ano k aba sasabunutan kita jan kapag di ka tumigil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baliw ka Baekhyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pero maiba tayo.” Si Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sigurado ka bang walang feelings sayo yung best friend mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the wall.</p>
<p>When Jongin heard something about HIS FEELINGS ay nagdecide na siyang pumasok.</p>
<p>Napatingin sila sa pinto ng pumasok si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit umiiyak si Kyungsoo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nabuking na kase naming yung pagpapanggap niyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi talaga magaling magsinungaling si Kyungsoo kaya nahuhuli agad.” Ginulo nanaman niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at inabutan ng panyo niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabe nga namin pwede pa rin kayo magpanggap sa reunion kase malamang talaga ay dadagsain ng tanong yan si Kyungsoo. Lalo na ni Key! Nako! Dakilang chismosa pa naman yun.” Sabe ni Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sinabe mo pa! Hindi rin papahuli jan si Heechul. Grabe nung nalaman na mag aasawa na ko chinat ako ng chinat. Tinanong san ko nakilala si Sehun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natapos ang gabi nila na puno ng tawanan. Hanggang sa nagkayayaan na mag uwian dahil hinahanap na ang tatlo ng mga asawa at bf nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reunion D-Day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abalang abala si Kyungsoo sa pag aayos ng gamit nila. Kapag ganto kaseng aalis ay ilang beses kung magcheck ng gamit si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang may nakakalimutan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin magtoothbrush ka na para malagay na dito at baka makalimutan pa yan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pwede naman bumili.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal toothbrush don! Gagastos ka pa. Bilis!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na nakipagtalo si Jongin dahil baka ma inis lang si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin. Ilang brief dinala mo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit apat lang? Di ba sabe ko sayo magdala ka ng sobra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuhaan mo na lang ako jan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakakaloka ka talaga!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agad na binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang cabinet na para kay Jongin at agad na kumuha ng brief. Hindi ito nakatiklop kaya naman nakita niya kung anong size nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namula si Kyungsoo sa nakita kaya agad agad niyang nilagay to sa bag ni Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo.” Tawag ni Jongin. “Huy! Toothbrush.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akin na. Magtotoothbrush na din ako ayusin mo gamit mo jan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakailang ayos ka na nga e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Basta ayusin mo. Check mo ulit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo na sige na bilisan mo na din. Baka biglang magtext mga kaibigan mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiwa hiwalay naman tayo ng sasakyan kaya walang problema.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magcoconvoy nga di ba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga pala hehe”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 days and 1 night ang magaganap na reunion pero dahil gusto din magrelax nila Kyungsoo ay naisipan nilang mas maaga pumunta kaya naman 4 am pa lang umalis na sila. Naisipan din kase nilang mag almusal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang nasa biyahe ay ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagaalaga sa kanya ng kaibigan niya. Hindi niya maitanggi sa sarili na hindi siya nahuhulog dito. Marami nga nagaakala na sila dahil sa sobrang malapit nila sa isa’t isa.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hindi pwede Kyungsoo.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Magkaibigan kayo.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinaulit ulit niya lang to sa isip niya hanggang sa makatulog siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagising siya ng alugin siya ni Jongin dahil nasa resort na sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inabutan siya ni Jongin ng tubig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anong oras na?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinignan naman ni Jongin ang relo niya. “8:30, halika na bumaba ka na jan.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Bakit pati pagtingin sa relo ang gwapo? Nasan ang hustisya’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang nasa reception area na sila ay agad silang sinalubong ni Irene at nakita niyang nandon na ang iba niyang kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaaahhhhhh!!!! Kyungsoo!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Irene!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagyakapan ang dalawa. “Kamusta ka na! Akala ko talaga di ka pupunta! Tong mga to niloko pa ko e. Namiss kita!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isa si Irene sa mga naging close ni Kyungsoo noong college dahil bukod sa pareho sila ng kurso ay magkasama sila sa isang org.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay naman ako. Namiss din kita! Kasama mo ba yung inaanak ko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo kaso nasa daddy nya. Kasama mo pala si Jongin”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay oo nga pala. Jongin si Irene, Irene si Jongin, boyfriend ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! Alam ko talagang magiging kayo! O’sya pumunta na kayo dun asikasuhin ko lang yung mga kailangan mamaya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige. Tawagin mo kami kapag kailangan mo ng tulong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang makaalis si Irene. “Kilala niya ko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo. Lagi kang nakikita non kapag inaantay mo ko matapos sa org.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir eto na po. Room 421.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo okay na room niyo? Tara na.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang makapasok sa kwarto ang dalawa ay agad binagsak ni Kyungsoo ang katawan sa kama. Pero doon niya lang narealize na isa lang ang kama kaya bigla siyang napa upo sa kama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Chinecheck nito ang buong kwarto nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isa lang yung kama.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saan ka matutulog?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sa kama.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E ako?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sa kama.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“………”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hingi ako extra bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wag na. Baka magtaka sila, magboyfriend tayo e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinabihan siya ni Jongin at pinisil ang pisngi niya. “ Oo magboyfriend tayo. Matutulog ka ba? O maliligo ka? Punta sana tayo sa baba. Lakad lakad. Tikim rin tayo mga pagkain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw di ka ba matutulog? Ikaw nagdrive kanina e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mamaya na lang ako matutulog. Samahan mo na ko dali na!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/><br/>Kaonti pa lang ang tao sa beach kaya naman mas naenjoy ni Kyungsoo ang paglalakad. Nauuna si Jongin sa kanya kaya nagkaron siya ng pagkakataon na titigan ang kaibigan. Hindi naman ganto ang nararamdaman niya dati kapag nakikita niyang nakangiti ang kaibigan pero ngayon.... <br/><br/>"Uy.. okay ka lang? Akyat na ba tayo?"<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>"Ha? Hindi! Maglakad ka lang jan."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Nagpatuloy lang sila sa paglalakad. Kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at pasimpleng pinicturan si Jongin.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oy ano yang nginingiti ngiti mo jan? Ano yan?"<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Wala!" <br/><br/>Nilapitan siya ni Jongin at inaabot ang cellphone niya.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ano ba yan Jongin!"<br/><br/>"Ano yan ha! Akin na yang phone mo"<br/><br/>"Wala nga! Ang kulit mo!"<br/><br/>"Ayaw mo talaga ah." Binuhat siya ni Jongin at pumunta sa dagat.<br/><br/>"HOY JONGIN NASA BULSA YUNG PHONE KO MABABASA! NANDITO DIN WALLET KO HOY! IBABA MO KO SASAKALIN KITA!"<br/><br/>Hindi siya pinakinggan ni Jongin at patuloy siyang dinala sa bandang pampang kaya naman ng may dumating na alon ay pareho silang nabasa. Shorts lang naman ang nabasa sa kanila.<br/><br/>"Ang epal mo Jongin. Basa na shorts ko! Pasalamat ka di nabasa yung cellphone at wallet ko!"<br/><br/>Pinisil pisil nanaman neto ang pisngi niya.<br/><br/>Winisikan pa siya neto sa mukha. <br/><br/>"Sorry na." Nagsosorry pero tumatawa tawa.<br/><br/>"Ah gusto mo magbasaan ah!"<br/><br/>Hinagis nila ang gamit nila sa buhanginan at doon na nagbasaan. Binuhat pa siya ulit ni Jongin at dinala pa sa mas malalim. Buti na lang at halos wala pang tao.<br/><br/>Nang mapagod sila sa pagkukulitan ay naupo sila sa buhanginan. <br/><br/>"Jongin...."<br/><br/>"Hmm?"<br/><br/>"Kelan mo balak mag asawa?" Hindi alam ni Kyunsoo ang pumasok sa isip niya at natanong niya yun. Never pa kase nila napag usapan ni Jongin ang tungkol sa bagay na yun.<br/><br/>"Kapag pumayag siya."<br/><br/>Natigilan si Kyungsoo. <em>'So meron siyang girlfriend o boyfriend?'</em><br/><br/>"Sino? Hindi ka nagkukwento sakin!"<br/><br/>"Tsaka ko na sasabihin."<br/><br/>"Kelan mo siya papakilala?"<br/><br/>"Kapag ready na ko at syempre kapag pumayag sya."<br/><br/>"Ready saan?"<br/><br/>"Basta nga."<br/><br/>Hindi na kinulit pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin tungkol dito pero hindi ito nawala sa isip niya. Alam niya sa sarili niyang wala siyang gusto kay Jongin. Pero salungat ang puso niya dito.<br/><br/><em>'Kelan pa?'<br/><br/>'Maganda ba siya?'<br/><br/>'Mabait ba?'</em><br/><br/>Hindi niya alam kung kelan nagsimula. Hindi na rin niya alam kung paano pipigilan.<br/><br/><em>'Kyungsoo patay ka!'</em><br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><br/>Maingay na ang paligid ng makababa ulit si Kyungsoo dahil malapit ng magsimula ang reunion nila. Punong puno ito ng makukulay na ilaw. Natatanaw na din niya ang mga ka batch niya na hindi pa man nagsisimula ay nagsasayawan na.<br/><br/><em>"Kyungsoo kamusta ka na!"<br/><br/>"Ang blooming mo!"<br/><br/>"Balita ko kasama mo ang boyfriend mo. Finally!"<br/><br/>"Saan ka nagwowork?"<br/><br/>"So kelan ang kasal?"</em><br/><br/>Hindi pa siya nakakaupo ay napaligiran na siya ng mga tanong. Hindi talaga siya nagkamali na ganto ang mangyayari. <br/><br/><em>'Sabe ko na nga ba buti na lang talaga kasama ko si Jongin.'</em> <br/><br/>"Soo kukuha lang kaming pagkain nila Chanyeol."<br/><br/>"Sige."<br/><br/>"Ang galing din magpanggap ni Jongin na bf mo no?"<br/><br/>"Oo nga natural na natural."<br/><br/>"Kaya walang naghinala e." <br/><br/>Bulungan nilang magkakaibigan, mahirap na at baka marinig sila.<br/><br/>"Ganyan talaga si Jongin maasikaso. Kahit naman noon ganyan na yan kaya sanay na ko."<br/><br/>"Paano kapag nakahanap na siya? Mahirap masanay sa ganyang bagay Kyungsoo."<br/><br/>"Oo nga. Spoiled na spoiled! Sana all te! Si Chanyeol sa k-sjjdkf"<br/><br/>"Ayan isubo mo yan! TMI Byun Baekhyun!"<br/><br/>"Share ko lang naman sa inyo."<br/><br/>"Oo punyeta ka pati size ng brief shinare mo!"<br/><br/>Speaking of brief naalala tuloy ni Kyungsoo yung brief ni Jongin. <br/><em>'Relax uy! Brief lang yan!'</em><br/><br/>"Anjan na sila."<br/><br/>Napanganga sila sa dami ng kinuhang pagkain ng apat.<br/><br/>"Wow ang dami niyong kinuha." <br/><br/>"Walo tayo anong inaasahan mong pagkain na kukuhain namin, B." Si Chanyeol.<br/><br/>"Tsaka matagal kumuha doon kaya dinamihan na namin para kahit mamaya na bumalik." Explain naman ni Sehun.<br/><br/>Nang pumatak na ang alas-7 ng gabi ay nagsimula na ang reunion. Si Irene din ang mc ng gabing yun. Maraming games. Marami ding nagsalita. Nagkalabasan din ng mga pictures noon. Matapos magawa ang lahat ng yon ay nagpatuloy ang sayawan, kantahan at inuman.<br/><br/>"CR lang ako Soo." Paalam ni Jongin.<br/><br/>"Sige."<br/><br/>Nakalipas na siguro ang 30 minutes pero di pa rin bumabalik si Jongin.<br/><br/>"Uy wait lang puntahan ko lang si Jongin."<br/><br/>Tumayo na siya at nagsimulang hanapin si Jongin. Wala pa naman sa kanya ang phone niya dahil walang bulsa ang suot niyang shorts. Nagpunta siya ng cr pero wala doon si Jongin. Sinilip niya pa sa kwarto nila pero wala din don. <br/><br/>Susuko na sana siya pero natanaw niya ito sa isang table sa loob ng resort. May kausap ito at hindi niya makita ang mukha.<br/><br/><em>'Di ko alam na may kilala pala siya dito?'</em><br/><br/>Lumapit pa siya onti at nakita ang mukha ng babae. Kilala niya ang mukha yon dahil isa yun sa mga kabatch niya.<br/><br/><em>'Wow Jongin. Smooth.'</em><br/><br/>Krystal Jung. Isa sa pinaka maganda sa batch nila non at suki ng beauty pageant.<br/><br/>Nairita si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. Hindi niya nagugustuhan ang pangiti ngiti at patawa tawa ni Jongin. Hindi na niya magawang panoorin ang mga to kaya nagdecide na lang siyang bumalik sa pwesto nila.<br/><br/>"San si Jongin?"<br/><br/>"Ewan ko." Dinampot niya ang isang bote ng beer at ininom. <br/><br/>Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakarami na pala siya ng inom.<br/><br/>"Uy Soo ang dami mo ng nainom kaya mo pa?" Tanong ni Junmyeon.<br/><br/>Natatawa na si Baekhyun at Luhan sa kanya. <br/><br/>"Hayaan mo sya magsisisi yan kinabukasan." Inabutan pa siya ni Baekhyun na akala mo ay hindi rin isang lasing.<br/><br/>"Uy Jongin! Lasing na to si Soo." Si Junmyeon.<br/><br/>"Jan lang. Soo? Gusto mo na umakyat?"<br/><br/>Hindi siya pinapansin nito. Tinignan lang nila ito ng biglang tumayo at nagsimulang maglakad.<br/><br/>Sa astang yon ni Kyungsoo ay alam na nila agad ang mood neto kaya hinayaan na nila.<br/><br/>"Goodnight Baby Soo!!!" Pahabol ni Baekhyun na mamula mula na.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Nakaalalay si Jongin habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>"Bakit kase ang dami mong ininom? Panigurado bukas masakit ulo mo."<br/><br/>Pero hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok neto sa kwarto nila ay dumiretso ito sa kama. Pumunta naman si Jongin sa banyo para kumuha ng basain ang towel na dala niya para punasan ang mukha ng kaibigan.<br/><br/>Habang pinupunasan niya ang mukha nito ay halatang pilit lang pikit nito. Napangiti siya.<br/><br/>Pagkatapos punasan ay kumuha siya ng pampalit ni Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>"Soo. Magpalit ka ng damit. Amoy alak ka."<br/><br/>Biglang umupo to sa kinahihigaan. "Sinasabe mo bang mabaho ako! Ganun ba yun Jongin!"<br/><br/>Lumapit siya sa kama at umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Huhubaran na sana niya to ng biglang tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya.<br/><br/>"ANONG GINAGAWA MO BAKIT MO KO HINUHUBARAN!" Sigaw neto.<br/><br/>"Papalitan kita ng damit. O sige ikaw na magpalit." Sabay abot sa damit.<br/><br/>Biglang umiyak si Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>"H-hindi mo na ba ko mahal Jongin! Bakit galit ka! Ayaw mo na ko alagaan! Siguro dahil yan kay Krsytal! Siya na ba gusto mo alagaan?" Tumingin siya kay Jongin ng may luha luha pa sa mata. Namumula ang mga pisngi at magulo ang buhok.<br/><br/>Napaawang ang mga labi ni Jongin. <em>'Ah. Ayun pala.'</em> Natawa siya ng naisip niya kung bakit ganto si Kyungsoo. Kinapalan na niya ang mukha niya at inassume na nagseselos si Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>Pinunasan niya ulit ang mukha ng umiiyak na baby sa harap niya.<br/><br/>"D-di mo na ba ko love Jongin?" Sumingot singot pa. <br/><br/>"Ikaw na ba magpapalit ng damit mo?"<br/><br/>"I-ikaw na... hubaran mo na ko Jongin."<br/><br/>Pinipigilan ni Jongin tumawa dahil baka umiyak nanaman ang baby sa harap niya. Sinimulan na niyang palitan to dahil baka makatulog ito.<br/><br/>Pagkatapos mapalitan ay pinainom muna niya to ng tubig at tsaka pinahiga na. Agad agad naman nakatulog si Kyungsoo. <br/><br/>Nang makapagpalit na rin si Jongin ay tumabi na siya kay Kyungsoo at inilapit ito sa kanya. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo. <br/><br/>"Goodnight baby."<br/><br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hindi pa man nakakabangon si Kyungsoo mula sa kama ay parang umiikot na ang mundo niya sa sobrang sakit ng ulo niya. Sumilip siya sa tabi niya at nakitang wala na siyang katabi.<br/><br/>"Nakipag kita nanaman siguro...."<br/><br/>Kinuha niya ang phone niya na nasa side table. 9am. Nakita niya rin ang mga messages ng mga kaibigan. Nagtingin tingin lang sya sa cellphone niya ng biglang bumukas ang pinto.<br/><br/>"Gising ka na pala. Goodmorning Soo. Dinalhan kita ng food."<br/><br/>"Morning din...." Tamad siyang umupo sa kama.<br/><br/>"Halika na dito baka lumamig tong goto."<br/><br/>"Ikaw kumain ka na?"<br/><br/>"Hindi pa kakain pa lang sasabayan kita."<br/><br/>Unang subo. Pangalawa. Pangatlo.<br/><br/>"Jongin...."<br/><br/>"Hm?"<br/><br/>"Luto mo ba to?"<br/><br/>"Oo."<br/><br/>"Pano ka nakapag luto?"<br/><br/>"Nagtanong ako kay Irene. Pumayag naman siya kaya nakigamit ako sa kitchen."<br/><br/>Natouch si Kyungsoo sa ginawa nito pero naisip niya ang sinabe ng mga kaibigan niya, na mahirap masanay sa gantong bagay. Paano na lang kung.... hindi. Ayaw na muna niya isipin yon.<br/><br/>"Gusto mo bang bumaba? Wala naman na daw kayong gagawin. Lunch na lang and free time na."<br/><br/>"Mamaya na lang sigurong lunch. Masakit talaga ulo ko."<br/><br/>"Bakit kase ang dami mong ininom kagabi?"<br/><br/>"....wala lang. E ikaw! Nasan ka kagabi? Nawala ka...."<br/><br/>"Nakakwentuhan ko si Krystal. Kabatch mo yun."<br/><br/>"Pano mo naman nakilala si Tal?" Hindi tumitingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagpapatuloy siya sa pagkain.<br/><br/>"Pinsan kase yun ng katrabaho ko. Nameet ko sya doon."<br/><br/>"Ah...."<br/><br/>"Bakit selos ka?"<br/><br/>Napaangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo. "At bakit naman ako magseselos?"<br/><br/>"Kagabi lang.... nevermind."<br/><br/>"Hoy anong kagabi!"<br/><br/>"Wala yun Soo."<br/><br/>"Anong ginawa ko kagabi! Jongin!"<br/><br/>"Wala kang ginawa kagabi."<br/><br/>"E anong sinasabe mo jan."<br/><br/>"Secret."<br/><br/>"Ano nga...." Nakasimangot na si Kyungsoo.<br/><br/>"Sabe mo..."<br/><br/>Inaabangan na ni Kyungsoo ang mga kahihiyang sinabe niya.<br/><br/>"Sabe mo kung di na ba kita mahal. Kung ayaw na ba kita alagaan. Nakita mo pala akong kasama si Krystal kagabi."<br/><br/>"Sinabe ko yun?"<br/><br/>"Oo."<br/><br/>"Akala ko naman kung ano."<br/><br/>"Ang sabi ko nakita mo pala akong kasama si Krystal kagabi."<br/><br/>"Oo."<br/><br/>"Bakit di ka lumapit?"<br/><br/>"Ang saya mo e!"<br/><br/>"Kaya ka naglasing?"<br/><br/>"Hindi ah. Maraming drinks kaya uminom ako."<br/><br/>Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay binaba na ni Jongin ang pinagkainan nila at sinabihan si Kyungsoo na maligo dahil niyaya niya itong maglakad lakad.<br/><br/>"Jongin! Paabot naman nung pouch ko. Nasa lamesa!"<br/><br/>"Ano ba to bakit ang dami dami mo namang ganto?"<br/><br/>"Pang skin care ko yan!"<br/><br/>"Hindi ka pa ba tapos? Ligong ligo na rin ako Kyungsoo."<br/><br/>"Malapit na!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tinext niya ang mga kaibigan niya na magkita na lang sila mamayang lunch dahil maglalakad lakad ulit sila ni Jongin. <br/><br/>"Kyungsoo..."<br/><br/>"Hm?"<br/><br/>Hindi gaaning kainit kaya naman mas naeenjoy ni Kyungsoo ang paglalakad.<br/><br/>"Sa tingin mo papayag ba sya na maging boyfriend ko?"<br/><br/>Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tanong.<br/><br/>"H-ha? Yung ano ba to...."<br/><br/>"Oo. Naisip ko ng sabihin sa kanya. Actually isa talaga yun sa dahilan kung bakit umuwi ako. Masyado ko ng matagal tinatago yung nararamdaman ko."<br/><br/><em>'Tangina! Ang swerte naman non. Umuwi pa si Jongin para lang umamin sa kanya'</em><br/><br/>"Hindi ko siya kilala Jongin pero alam kong maswerte siya sayo. Hindi ka naman mahirap mahalin. Halos lahat na sayo na."<br/><br/>"Talaga?"<br/><br/>"Oo....." Ang selfish man ay naiisip niya na may kahati na siya ng atensyon kay Jongin. Naiisip pa lang niya ay nasasaktan na sya.<br/><br/>"Nagprepare na ko ng surprise for him." <br/><br/>"Agad?"<br/><br/>"Agad agad. Hindi na ko makapag anta yang tagal kong pinag isipan to."<br/><br/><em>'Kyungsoo kaya pa?'</em><br/><br/>"Jongin balik na tayo...."<br/><br/>"Sige."<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Simula ng makabalik sila sa resort hanggang sa maglunch ay naging tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin nagsisink in sa kanya ang mga sinabe ni Jongin. Sa sobrang tagal nilang magkaibigan ay ngayon niya lang napagtanto na hindi niya kayang mawala sa kanya si Jongin. <br/><br/>Mahal niya si Jongin. Hindi bilang isang kaibigan kung hindi mas higit pa. Pero huli na ang lahat. Huli na para aminin niya ang lahat.<br/><br/>Hindi na siya makasabay sa tawanan ng mga kaibigan niya.<br/><br/>"Soo okay ka lang?" Nag aalalang tanong ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo naman. Bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kanina ka pa kase tulala jan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga. May problema ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….kase e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kase?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na umiyak. “Akala ko okay lang sakin. Akala ko normal lang na maramdaman ko yun pero di pala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kung kelan siya nakahanap ng taong gusto niya tsaka ko lang narealize na mahal ko pala siya. Ang hirap kase magkaibigan kami. Gusto kong maging masaya para sa kanya kase ganun siya sakin e. Pero eto ako ganto… hindi ako nagdamot sa kahit ano pero siya. Gustong gusto ko siyang ipagdamot pero wala akong karapatan. May surprise na nga siya para sa gusto niya e…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walang nasabi ang mga kaibigan niya. Ngayon lang din nila nalaman na may ganto na pa lang nararamdaman si Kyungsoo. Nang makita nila na pabalik na sila Jongin ay tumahimik na si Kyungsoo at biglang naglakad paalis don.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo! San ka pupunta uy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hayaan mo na muna Baek.” Pagpigil ni Luhan sa kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano nangyari bakit umakyat si Kyungsoo?” Si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi rin naming alam e. Okay lang ba kung tignan mo na muna siya Jongin?” Nararamdaman ni Junmyeon na kailangan mag usap ng dalawa. Ayaw niya pangunahan si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagbukas ni Jongin ng pinto ng kwarto nila ay nasa kama si Kyungsoo at nakataklob ng kumot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soo? Ayaw mo ba mag swimming?” Nakaupo lang sa kama si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayoko ikaw na lang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May problema ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anong wala? Sige na Soo… uy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napaupo na si Kyungsoo sa kama. Umiiyak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala nga e! Wala nga!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala pero umiiyak ka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumapit onti si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo para punasan ang luha neto pero umiwas to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dun ka na.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano ba kaseng problema?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw! Ikaw ang problema ko!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umiyak nanaman ng umiyak si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya na mapigilan dahil hindi talaga niya matago to sa kaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…ako?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagtakblob ulit si Kyungsoo ng kumot. “Wala. Bumaba ka na Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na masira ang plano ni Jongin. Kasayahan ng kaibigan nya ang nakataya dun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi ako bababa hanggat di mo sinasabe yang problema mo sakin.” Seryoso na ang tono neto. Alam ni Kyungsoo na naiinis na to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…wala nga kase.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nasabi mo na kanina di ba? Na may problema ka sakin? Tumayo ka jan Kyungsoo. Mag usap tayo ng maayos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin galit ka ba…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi ako galit Kyungsoo. Gusto kong sabihin mo sakin kung anong problema mo sakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napapamura na sa isip si Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yumuko siya at kapit na kapit siya sa kumot. Sasabihin niya na kay Jongin kase alam niyang wala na siyang kawala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jongin…. gusto kita. Hindi pala. Mahal kita.” Hindi pa rin niya inaangat ang ulo nya. “Ayoko sabihin sayo kase alam kong may iba ka ng gusto. Ayokong isipin mo pa to. Magkaibigan tayo kaya gusto kong masaya ka. Pero kase…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumutulo nanaman ang luha niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…naiinis ako sa sarili ko kase nagiging selfish ako. Gusto kita ipagdamot pero wala naman akong karapatan kase magkaibigan lang naman tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wala siyang narinig na sagot kay Jongin kaya naman inangat nya ang ulo niya at hindi niya inaasahan na magagawa pa netong ngitian siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit ka nakangiti jan? Nakakatawa ba ko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tangina Soo… sira na plano ko.” Natatawa pang sabe neto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-ha? Bakit? Jongin sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi nya at pinunasan ang pisngi niya sabay halik sa labi niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “….Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sira na plano ko kase nauna ka ng umamin sakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….a-ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal din kita. Matagal na Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-anong sinasabe mo jan…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang sabe ko mahal kita Kyungsoo Do. Pwede ba kita maging boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wag mo kong binibiro jan…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Di kita binibiro. Mahal kita.” Hinalikan nanaman siya ni Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo at niyakap na niya si Jongin at doon na umiyak ng umiyak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal kita Jongin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm mas mahal kita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kumawala siya sa yakap. Sumisinghot pa. “So sa akin yung surprise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo kaso wala na nasira na.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anong bakit? Syempre yung surprise ko doon ako aamin. Hinanda na nga naming nila Chanyeol Sehun at Yixing yun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alam nila?! So alam nila B to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sinabe kong wag sabihin. Madaldal si Baekhyun e.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sayang naman yun….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naisip ko pwede pa rin naman natin gamitin mamaya. First date natin. At ako ang magluluto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niyakap ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Jongin. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inupo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa lap niya at hinalikan. “Thank you din baby damulag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano yun Junmyeon? Bakit pinaakyat mo si Jongin alam mo namang broken hearted si bakla!” Talak ni B.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang slow mo naman B! Di mo ba nahahalata? Inlababo din yang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Mas matagal pa nga ata.” Sabe ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kung tumingin parang si Kyungsoo lang tao sa palaigid. Tsaka alagang alaga. Kaya di na ko magtataka kung pagbaba nila e totoong magjowa na sila.” Dagdag ni Luhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well tama naman kayo. May gusto nga si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Balak na nga umamin mamaya. Nagpatulong pa samin mag set up ng plano.” Sabe ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ANO MAY ALAM KAYO?!” Sabay sabay na sabe ng tatlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>